


Belief vs Skepticism - Dec 5, 2020

by Inky_moro



Series: Anno Uno Scribere [22]
Category: Original Work, Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: 365 days to write, Anno Uno Scribere, Based On: We Buy A Professional Hypnosis Video and React to It, Believe in Yourself, Blame my teacher making us practice for the STAAR or whatever, Dec 5, Essayish, Memento mori, Unus Annus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro
Summary: Believe in yourselves or I will find you and force you to say how amazing you are.another one of my smol essay things---"If you’re skepticalIt won’t work"- Mark, We Buy A Professional Hypnosis Video and React to It
Series: Anno Uno Scribere [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016157
Kudos: 1





	Belief vs Skepticism - Dec 5, 2020

Belief is a powerful thing. People have done and do many things because of their beliefs. Whether it’s a belief in some sort of higher power, or their own moral values, or in fate or destiny or whatever you want to call it, it motivates people to do what they feel is right. Beliefs can be silly things (though the person who believes them would not call them silly) like having a pair of luck socks or a magic answer-giving pencil, but that doesn’t make them any less powerful.

Take for example, in the 5th or 6th book of Harry Potter. Whichever one has Slughorn in it, apologies for not remembering. When Ronald Weasely (kinda spoilers if you somehow haven’t read HP yet) believes that Harry has slipped a luck potion, Felix Felicis (which is a kinda stupid name, but I can get into that at another time), into his punch. He then goes out and performs amazingly as Keeper (basically a goalie if you don’t know). After this, it is revealed that Harry still has Felix Felicis in its entirety. Ron is stunned when he realizes that he had the potential to be amazing this entire time. 

This is the same effect that occurs in people who claim to own luck-giving objects. Because they believe that the object gives them luck, they are more confident in themselves. This leads to more positive interactions, which reinforces their belief in the object's luck. In reality, it is merely because of their confidence and the fact that they believe in themselves that gets them closer to unlocking their full potential.

So often we are held back by our anxieties and fears and all these ‘what ifs’. It gets so disheartening that some people need to have this one lucky object to help them out, until they realize what they were capable of all along. If people can find a way to believe in themselves, they become twice or thrice as powerful as before. 

If you believe that something will happen (something realistic, mind you. Unicorns are very very unlikely to actually exist) it’s more likely to happen. If you believe that you can solve something, you will be less stressed and your mind will stay clear enough to eventually work the problem out. 

If you believe that something won’t happen, in many cases (but not all) this is the same as giving up. If you believe that you will fail, you are more likely to fail. Your mind will be so clouded with worries that you won’t be able to think and answer questions or solve problems properly, leading to your failure. 

So believe in yourself!! Believe that you can do it, you amazing human bean! I believe in you, now go believe in yourself and be even amazinger than before!

Disclaimer: Belief isn’t the only thing that can hold you back though. You also have to know what you’re doing. Belief isn’t a magic answer, it’s just like a booster giving you a 1.1x chance or something. You can’t just believe your way to a passing grade or answer- you have to study and put in hard work and effort. (unless its a blow off class or something super simple. But also beware that which appears simple- looks can be deceiving)

Disclaimer #2: Amazinger is not a word in the english dictionary, and should not be used in any type of formal writing. You have been warned, have a good day.


End file.
